Steering of a work vehicle is typically accomplished by the use an actuator to controllably vary vehicle steering angle. For a work vehicle such as a loader, the actuator comprises one or more hydraulic cylinders that articulate the frame about a vertical pivot near the middle of the vehicle. Traditionally, such steering systems mechanically couple the steering wheel to an orbital control valve to control the flow of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic cylinders.
Electronic steering systems have commonly been employed in various work vehicles in place of mechanical steering systems to improve performance, provide greater design flexibility, and reduce cost. In electronic steering systems, the steering wheel is not mechanically or fluidly coupled to the steering actuator, rather, a controller commands the actuator to controllably vary vehicle steering angle in proportion to steering wheel rotation.
In conventional electronic steering systems there is no mechanical or fluid connection between the steering wheel and steering actuator, thus, the vehicle operator receives no tactile feedback indicating steering performance. It is therefore desirable to have a resistance device coupled to the steering wheel to simulate the tactile feedback typical with a mechanical steering system.
Resistance devices such as controllable brakes and electric motors have commonly been used to provide tactile feedback in electronic steering systems. One type of controllable brake used in such a manner is the magnetorheological fluid brake disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,465.